1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to garage door operators and in particular to a microprocessor controlled garage door operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garage door operators of the prior art utilize upper limit and down limit switches which are actuated by movement of the door so as to set the up and down limits for the door. Prior art garage door operators also have force adjusting means so that the up and down force for the door can be adjusted by setting such force limit adjustment means. The up and down limit switches are set manually by the operator and the up and down force limits are set manually as, for example, by increasing the force limit by rotating a knob the first direction and decreasing the force limit by rotating a knob in a second direction.
Since the size of the door openings and the size of the door vary from installation to installation and since the weight of the door and setting of the springs require different force limits for different doors it has previously been necessary that the up and down limits and the force limits be set by the installer or the home owner when the garage door operator is installed. This leads to faulty installation in that the installers and home owners do not properly set the up and down limits and also they set the force limits too high or too low which results in a dangerous condition, particularly if a child or other object is caught under the door as it is moving down.